


Let Me Do This For You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Minor Sexual Content, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BokuAkaKuroTsuki story where after graduating high school, Tsukishima moves in with his boyfriends, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi and he is determined to repay them for all that they've done for him.Read The PrequelMy Tumblr





	

“This is the place, I know, not quite like you imagined it would be!” Bokuto sang out, slamming the door opened to the four-bed student dorm apartment, determined to carry all of Tsukishima’s bags up the stairs and into the room by himself, with Akaashi and Kuroo not too far behind him. It was almost admiring of how strong he really was, especially considering there were several pounds of books in one of those bags.

Where had the time gone? It was a question Tsukishima had asked himself just about every day for the past year or so, it had been so long since he got to see them, all three of them together like this, the three men he loved, his boyfriends.

It started out as some cliché flirting back in his first year of high school for Tsukishima Kei, being a part of the volleyball team meant getting to go to Tokyo to train with some of the power house schools there for a week, which was where he met Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji, two of the members of one of the volleyball teams there, an ace and a setter with quite the reputation to match, and they introduced Tsukishima to this sort of life style. He originally met Kuroo Tetsurou a few months prior to that, at a couple of practice matches against Nekoma High some other time during the year, he didn’t get to know him that well until the training camp though. Before that training camp, he just looked at Kuroo as a middle blocker who liked to provoke people and rile them up.

You could sort of say back then that Tsukishima lacked some kind of motivation, he was a very uninspiring middle blocker with little to no motivation for anything, hell, at the time he didn’t even want to go to that training camp. But that didn’t stop him from not turning down Kuroo when he insisted upon ‘helping him’ one night while having free practice, he provoked Tsukishima and got him to join in on the two v. two match they were having against Bokuto and Akaashi, and it was sort of fun. Well, fun might not have been the right word for it, but Tsukishima didn’t hate it, so there was something.

One thing led to another and Tsukishima couldn’t hide the physical attraction he had to all three of them. Akaashi was intelligent and observant, he picked up on the littlest thing that was wrong with all of them throughout that whole week. Bokuto was strong but a bit of a child, with a personality like a little kid who had too much candy, very needy and clingy, and also always wanting to show off and hear praise when one of his spikes succeeded, he craved attention and affection more than anyone else. Kuroo was attentive to things around him with quick reflexes, he offered good advice, and was almost like an older brother in the sense of how he liked to take care of everything and make them feel comfortable, but he also had a stubborn side to him that made him refuse to give up on someone or something.

Tsukishima wasn’t quite sure when or how it started, and at the time he was certain there was something between Bokuto and Akaashi, he wasn’t homophobic or anything, and it really didn’t concern him if his friends, yes friends, it was rare and before the training camp Tsukishima wouldn’t really consider himself to be friends with anyone other than his childhood best friend, Yamaguchi, but he truly now considered the three of him his friends, and he had no problem if two of them wanted to date. But the thing was, at certain times it looked like it wasn’t just Bokuto and Akaashi, there were other times when he thought there might be something between Bokuto and Kuroo. Immediately he thought there was some weird love triangle going on, but then he realized Kuroo and Akaashi seemed to get along too well for something like that. 

It wasn’t until one night the four of them were walking back to the classrooms that all the schools at the training camp were sleeping in, when he realized what was going on. At the time, Bokuto and Akaashi were holding hands, and Kuroo was walking beside him, close, almost too close. He looked over at him as cool wind blew through him, making him feel cold in his shorts and t-shirt, but instead of getting the chance to speak he was met with the warmth of Kuroo’s lips pressing against his own. When he asked why, Kuroo just said ‘you looked like you wanted to kiss me’, which then prompted the flow of questions. And long story short, Tsukishima wanted in, he wanted to be a part of this. 

Learning that the three people you had grown close to over a week training camp were all dating each other, and that they wanted you too, wasn’t exactly something that most people would be okay with, it probably would have pushed most people away, but not Tsukishima. Maybe he just liked them too much, or maybe he was just messed up in the head, but Tsukishima didn’t want to walk away.

They gave him some time to think about it, and when there was only two days left of the training camp, he said yes, and the rest was history.

The years that followed were hard, with Bokuto and Kuroo being close to graduating right after they got together, and him and them living miles apart on almost different sides of the country didn’t make things easier. They say long distance relationships are hard in the first place, but a long distance relationship with three other people, unimaginable. But they somehow managed to power through it. There was no doubt in his mind that the three of them would be back together again soon, with Tsukishima applying to every university in Tokyo he could find, it was bound to happen, and it did. 

The day Tsukishima graduated high school, the three of them were there at the ceremony, waiting for him, they had dinner together and all crashed at his place for the night. Which was just as uncomfortable as you would imagine. Tsukishima’s room was small enough for two people, but trying to cram four people in that small space left them all in uncomfortable sleeping positions and sour backs the next day.

They all fought over him and who got to sleep in the bed with Tsukishima that night, telling him how much they all missed him so much, and wanted to show him how much he meant to them. It was all a bit nagging, but Tsukishima didn’t seem to mind, he didn’t seem to mind just about anything when it came from them. 

In the end, it was Bokuto who won out, saying that he needed someone to cuddle with. He was like a little puppy as he nuzzled himself into Tsukishima’s neck, warmth and all. Though, about halfway through the night they all four ended up on the small floor in Tsukishima’s room, all curled up and cuddling with each other. All Tsukishima still remembers from that night was Bokuto’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his neck was smooshed against Kuroo’s chest, and Akaashi hands weren’t too far away from reaching out to him in the middle of the night.

The next day they all went out, Bokuto insisted on wanting to do some karaoke, and they talked about the future, what Tsukishima wanted to do, and how soon he wanted to move in. Akaashi was the one who led the entire conversation, not wanting to pressure him into anything, much like when they all first started dating, they all wanted to make sure he was comfortable, they had been doing it for over a year and Tsukishima was still new to everything. Tsukishima always thought that they were being far too considerate of him, he would have probably been fine with anything from them, but they still gave him careful consideration.

It had only been two weeks since that day, but Tsukishima was already feeling himself growing weary of staying in Sendai, and wanted to see his boyfriends again. Sure, he did have some friends there and back at Karasuno, there was Yamaguchi, his childhood friend, and even the other first years on the team, Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi, who he somehow managed to get along with after knowing them for three years. But none of them ever made him feel how he felt when he was with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi. The warmth of his boyfriends with him was like something that could always reassure and comfort him no matter how tough it got. He was ready, he was ready to move in with them and finally feel complete again, a feeling that he only ever felt that first training camp in the summer, or the occasional time he would make visits out to Tokyo, or when they would come and see him, he was ready for this to be permanent.

Bokuto, like an overly happy child, tugged on his arm, pulling him around the room and showing him all of the details of the apartment. It was his first time seeing it, and it was small, but still bigger than his room back home, totally manageable for the four of them.

When you first walked in you were greeted with the kitchen, a smaller area with light brown wooden cabinets and the basic stove, oven, and fridge lining the back and right side of the wall. You could see a mess of cereal boxes and a microwave sitting out on the counter, and there was more cereal on the counter than there was actually in the boxes. Tsukishima smirked, almost knowing that had to be Bokuto’s doing. He always had a terrible habit of not using a bowl when he ate his cereal, and just trying to drink it straight from the box. Most of the time it was actually kind of funny.

The living room was another story, a black couch and two matching loveseats sitting on both sides of it, a glass coffee table with a light wooden trim, matching the wood on the cabinets in the kitchen, sat in the middle. A few text books, no doubt Akaashi’s, sat out on it, with a bunch of soda cans, probably Kuroo’s, and a TV sat on smaller table by the window. Akaashi told him over text messages that they hardly used their TV, but sometimes Bokuto would use it when he watched basketball games, or when he would somehow rope everyone else into playing whatever three or four player video game he wanted them to play. The whole way over here he kept bragging about how it was going to be so much more fun now that Tsukishima was here, and that he called dibs on Tsukishima being on his team during two v. two night.

Akaashi and Kuroo stayed close behind them as Bokuto brought him to the bathrooms next, small chuckles of amused laughter could be heard coming from all of them.

There were two bathrooms, both right next to each other in a small hallway that broke off from the living room and was next to two closed doors, presuming the bedrooms.

The first bathroom was much larger, complete with a full shower and several opened cabinets that were littered with shelves and towels. Tsukishima instantly picked out a hair dryer, and a bright green towel with an owl pattern on it, a bright red one laid on the floor next to the scale down there. Bottles of shampoo and conditioner could be seen lying all over the shower and sink. Tsukishima walked in and examined everything, trying to take it all in and an overpowering fresh, fruity smell struck his noise as he entered. There was no doubt this one was only used by Bokuto and Kuroo, smelling it just reeked of hair product and Kuroo’s over powerful cologne. But he did see one thing he didn’t recognize by the sink, a small bottle that he was certain Bokuto didn’t use.

“More hair product?” He asked as he held it up. His eyes felt a little too hazy from the drive to make out clearly what was on the small red bottle. He turned to Bokuto, thinking that maybe he was using a new routine to get his hair to stick out in those perfect owl shaped spikes, or maybe it was a new hair dye formula he was using to help keep his hair that great horned owl color. 

“That’s mine.” Kuroo stepped forward with an almost ashamed look on his face, his bangs hiding most of his expression, though.

“Kuroo’s trying to fix his ungodly bedhead.” Bokuto laughed and Tsukishima couldn’t help but blush as he did so, he honestly couldn’t picture him with his non-bedhead hair, it was like his signature look by this point. 

He saw it once at the training camp those some odd years ago, him and a few other members on his team happened to be going into the conjoined showers right when Kuroo and a few people from the Nekoma team were leaving. He almost didn’t recognize Kuroo and was being polite to him, thinking that he was the assistant coach for the team or something, it was pretty funny.

“It hasn’t worked so far.” Akaashi adding in, including himself in the conversation as the room around them filled with their own laughter.

“I was trying to impress you guys, it’s been so long since we’ve seen Tsukki I thought a change would be nice.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his head as the four of them made their way to the other bathroom, still laughing, and placing the bottle back where they found it. Tsukishima wasn’t sure what kind of product it was, but it clearly wasn’t working.

“I don’t think I would recognize you without your bedhead, Kuroo.” That was Tsukishima’s one and only attempt to make the first of his boyfriends feel better, it was like he was reassuring Kuroo that he liked his hair just the way it was, which was true. He would hate to wake up one day and find any one of them changing. But then again, they were all so different than they were back in high school, and so was Tsukishima. Now that he was with them again, he was determined to catch up, it felt like they had grown in all of their time apart.

The second bathroom you could tell was used just by Akaashi, it was smaller, with a lot less storage space, but it had a certain clean and organized look to it. With shampoo bottles neatly lining the walls of the tub, and a stack of neatly folded blue towels laying on some shelves on the wall. He already assumed he would be sharing with Akaashi, it was a tight space but for two organized people like them, it should be just fine. Tsukishima didn’t bring that much stuff with him in the first place, and it wasn’t like he had bottles of hair product and dye like Bokuto and Kuroo did.

“Okay, on to the bedrooms!” Bokuto barely gave him enough time to register what he was seeing, as he was dragged down to the first closed door on the left side of the hallway. 

They had spoken about it briefly in text messages before, but Tsukishima was certain he was rooming with Akaashi. They already mentioned the rooms each had two extra-long twin sized beds, and that Bokuto and Kuroo roomed together already since they were the first ones here. Though, he did recall them saying that when it was just the three of them and Tsukishima was still in high school, that they would push the two beds together in Kuroo and Bokuto’s room, so that Akaashi could also sleep with them. Thinking about it, that did seem like kind of a nice option, until he remembered hearing that Kuroo fell down in-between the cracks of the beds one time. Fortunately, his bedhead hair softened his fall.

The first room Bokuto opened up to was his own and Kuroo’s. The beds were apart for right now, with what looked like Kuroo’s on the left side and Bokuto’s on the right, both the beds up against the walls, there was also a small window on the left side, some sunlight seeping in through the closed blinds. There were two small desks at the foot of each bed, both of which Tsukishima noticed were lacking actual books on them. Not that Bokuto and Kuroo seemed like the type to study.

Bokuto’s bed was a mess, it wasn’t even made, and a decorative owl blanket hung half on the bed and half on the floor. Not that Tsukishima was surprised with that, both Bokuto and Kuroo were naturally messy people, if the bathroom was any indication. Bokuto managed to get a full scholarship to a local university thanks to his volleyball skills, but his wardrobe in the dresser next to his bed consisted of pretty much only sweat clothes, and his desk nothing but volleyball plays, and an actual volleyball. Kuroo teased Bokuto about being simple minded before, but he wasn’t too far off.

On the other side of the room were Kuroo’s things. His bed was made, with red and black blankets, but the wrinkles in all of his belongings were evident. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to same university as Bokuto, but they were close, and that he was majoring in biology. Kuroo would never admit it, but he was actually a huge nerd, who was also terrible at technology. He would get text messages all the time of Bokuto and Akaashi telling him stories of how they had to help Kuroo with his new phone. It was always so amusing and made Tsukishima’s day at school a little bit more bearable.

Kuroo was the type of person who had a more well-rounded wardrobe, most of his clothes were bought at the local store at the mall, with somehow a modern and a classy feel to everything he owned. He also bought a lot of jackets, saying ‘he needed them in case his boyfriends get cold’. His desk was a mess of papers, probably homework assignments that he had yet to do, and he had a stack of DVD’s that he borrowed from Akaashi that he had yet to watch yet. And probably somewhere underneath it all was his phone he said he couldn’t find.

They journeyed their way to the next room, which would have been Tsukishima’s and Akaashi’s room, it was clean, as expected, Akaashi always had been kind of a clean person. 

Akaashi’s bed was up against the right side of the wall, making Tsukishima’s on the left side. His bed was perfectly made and text books filling his desk. He remembered through text messages that they said Akaashi was taking over two semesters worth of work at once last semester. He didn’t even know how he did it, but majoring in law wasn’t easy, he knew that much, and the last thing he wanted to feel like was that he was getting in the way. He knew at least that both Bokuto and Akaashi had plans for the remainder of the summer, Bokuto with volleyball, and Akaashi with his studies. And Kuroo with his part time job too. Tsukishima knew that he needed to start figuring out what he wanted to do and quickly. As much as he was enjoying it right now, he knew that he couldn’t just stay here in the company of his boyfriends forever. Maybe he would join Kuroo with the part time job thing.

“Okay, Tsukki, you’ll be rooming with Akaashi, it’s a little small, but we made sure to make sure the bed was big enough for you. Do you need help unpacking?” Bokuto had a pleasant smile on his face as he shoved Tsukishima’s bags in through the doorway.

Tsukishima had grown a few inches since his first year of high school, and it was a miracle that most clothes in a store would fit him, let alone a bed. It was almost astounding that they found something long enough for him.

“Uh… no, I should be okay, thank you, Bokuto.” Tsukishima felt almost flustered as he looked around the room, trying to get a mental sense of where he was going to put everything, he didn’t bring that much decorative stuff, but he still had a few things.

“You’re probably tired from the long trip. We’ll let you rest, but when you’re up, let’s have dinner together.” Kuroo added in, smiling, as if he was waiting for Tsukishima to say something, both of them still standing in the doorway.

“Okay, sounds good.” Maybe it had just been so long since Tsukishima had really gotten to spend any time with his boyfriends, but this didn’t even feel real, in the good way. The way he smiled back at them, fighting down the urge to kiss all three of them as they had a loving look in their eyes, was almost too much for him to handle. He was happy right now, it felt like he had waited years for this moment, and in some ways, he did, and he wasn’t going to waste it.

Tsukishima normally wasn’t the type to show much emotion when it came to socializing with other people, he was pretty vague and didn’t give out information unless you specifically asked him. But when it came to his boyfriends, he spared no expense, it felt like he actually wanted to sit down and tell every detail about his day, he had been learning and feeling so many new things because of them.

“Sorry about them, Tsukishima.” Akaashi spoke softly as he closed the door, sliding the suitcases across the floor to make it easier to get to the center of the room. “I told them not to crowd you, I know you’re probably tired, I know I was, and it’s only been a year for me.” Akaashi kept his smile, like he was trying to ease any uncertainty’s that were in Tsukishima’s mind, he had a good skill for reading people like that.

Tsukishima gave a friendly nod as he opened up the first suitcase, this one just had his clothes in it, which would be easy to fit into the dresser or the shared closet. Again, Tsukishima didn’t pack that much stuff, only what he considered to be stuff that he needed.

Some people probably would have thought that it was informal how he only nodded and gave short, almost vague responses to the people that were supposed to be his boyfriends, the people he was in love with. But for Tsukishima, that was how he showed he was in love with them. He didn’t want to say something that he would later regret, he didn’t want to show them an emotion that he didn’t feel, that would have been cruel to them. He wanted to think out what he was going to say and what he was going to do, he wanted to show them just how much they meant to him, all three of them. And he was determined tonight to find a way to do just that.

 

“Tsukki. Tsukki. Tsukki.” A soft voice could be heard whispering softly as his face smooshed itself against the pillow, he groaned, hugging it as he tried to dismiss the voice. 

“Tsukki.” It spoke again, softer, almost seductive as moderately strong hands began tickling his side and planting kisses on the back of his exposed neck, right underneath where his blonde hair meets his skin.

“Mm.” He groaned again, Tsukishima wasn't exactly the kind of person who was energetic after being woken up, forcing himself to turn around and swat the force away. He didn’t have his glasses on and everything felt a little hazier as his eyes came into focus. 

“Good morning, lovely, or I should say good evening, you slept a long time.” Kuroo’s sleepy voice and overly pleasant face greeted him, smiling as he handed him his glasses, and his dark, messy hair seemed to move with every new tilt of the head. “Bokuto and Akaashi are cooking, so they asked me to come and wake you up. I forgot how cute of a sleeper you are.”

“What time is it?” Tsukishima asked as he looked around the room for a clock, he hadn’t finished unpacking all of his things yet, just the mandatory clothes and bedding so he could take his nap, and of course his favorite dinosaur plush. His books and all of his various other past times still remained inside the boxes until later tonight when he would get the energy to finish it off.

“About six thirty.” Kuroo pulled out his phone to make sure, but Tsukishima noticed the small alarm clock on Akaashi’s side of the room, agreeing with Kuroo. “Did you sleep well?” One thing no one would ever guess about Kuroo, other than he was a huge nerd who was bad at technology, he was a huge romantic. He liked the little things like sloppy kisses in the morning when he first woke up, little hugs and hand holding whenever they would go out, little cuddles on the couch and light kisses on the cheek. It was almost so gross at how he enjoyed stuff like that.

“Sorry, it was a long trip.” Tsukishima shook his head, trying to fully wake himself up. It was only a little after noon when they arrived here. Did he really sleep for this long? He must have. He really didn’t travel well, jet lag always affected him pretty badly, even if he only went on short distances, that was part of the reason why his family rarely went on any type of vacations when he started to get older, that and him not actually wanting to being the main factor.

“That’s fine, you were cute.” Kuroo smiled at him, humming with a delighted expression on his face. And Tsukishima could smell the fresh scent of food in the air, he remembered that when it came to cooking, Bokuto and Akaashi were the pros. 

Akaashi learned it back in high school as a past time, and it was a secret hidden talent of Bokuto’s, you could lay out random ingredients in front of him and he could make anything taste good. But Kuroo, not so much. He was always the unskilled one when it came to food making, he would always become the taste tester and text Tsukishima about how bored he was while waiting to eat. It was almost comical, though, Tsukishima couldn’t say that he was any better. He could prepare a handful of useful dishes, but most of time it was just simple stuff that didn’t require much of a recipe. Him and Kuroo were in the same boat when it came to this.

Tsukishima vaguely smiled back at Kuroo, realizing that in the time he had been here, he hadn’t made a move to kiss any of his boyfriends once. It was time to change that. And sure, he was tired, and outside of when the four of them first got together, Tsukishima was still pretty young, but he wasn’t the awkward high schooler anymore, he knew what he wanted, and he wanted them.

He leaned in and claimed an impulsive kiss off of Kuroo’s lips. For a guy with an uncontrollable bedhead, he sure did take good care of the rest of his body. With Tsukishima’s favorite strawberry flavored balm on his lips. Did he put that on on purpose today? He must have because he never did anything by accident.

Kuroo was a bit of a sloppy kisser, but his kisses always did have a certain passion to them as his tongue lightly licked over Tsukishima’s lips, like he was asking for permission to enter, of course, Tsukishima didn’t hesitant to let him in. He was still the inexperienced one when it came to kissing, or most sexual stuff in the group, but none of them seemed to mind. Kuroo seemed more than happy to put in a little bit of extra work as he guided Tsukishima’s tongue with his own, getting small and gentle moans out of the blonde. Kuroo did get to claim Tsukishima’s first kiss all those years ago after all, and he had a certain pride in making whomever he kissed feel it in every part of them.

“Ack!” Bokuto’s voice could be heard standing in the doorway, his voice let out a high-pitched scream, like he just saw the most appalling thing as Kuroo and Tsukishima’s lips departed. They both looked around the room, wondering if there was a bug nearby or something. Despite how big he was, Bokuto hated bugs, any type of creepy crawly and he was out of the room, that was the only other time in his life that Tsukishima had even heard a scream like that. (The first time was while watching a scary movie with Yamaguchi.)

“Akaashi! Kuroo is kissing Tsukishima without us!” Bokuto yelled, and Tsukishima was half certain everyone on the entire complex could hear them. These tiny apartment walls weren’t that thick, and Bokuto had a set of lungs like a toddler who was throwing a tantrum. 

“Jealous are we, Bokuto?” Kuroo teased him, walking over towards the door and bringing himself face to face with the ‘owl man’, as they nicknamed him in the group chat, since he did have quite the obsession with owls. They nicknamed Kuroo ‘neko’ because he liked cats and Tsukishima ‘megane-kun’ because of his glasses, and Akaashi was really adamant on not wanting a nickname. Not that he would have liked any of the ones Bokuto and Kuroo came up with anyways.

As if Bokuto didn’t want to give Kuroo an answer, he leaned forward, kissing him, as Tsukishima watched in fascination. It was weird, normally seeing the person you just kissed kiss someone else would infuriate anyone with the rage of a thousand suns, but when Tsukishima saw his boyfriends kissing each other, it almost felt heartwarming, loving, like it made him happy just to see them happy. He really had changed a lot since that first year in high school. Of course, he wouldn’t let them know that watching them made him happy, that was one of his secrets that he wanted to keep locked away.

Most people probably wouldn’t have found this kind of relationship conventional from the start, which was why Tsukishima was reluctant to tell anyone about this at all. He told Yamaguchi, and that was only because Yamaguchi was Yamaguchi, his childhood best friend, he had a right to know, and he probably would have found out soon anyways. Much like how Tsukishima was sure that Kuroo told Kenma about all of this too. Your best friends just deserve to know this sort of thing, and sometimes there are certain people you just can’t keep secrets from

He could already hear it in his mind whenever he thought about telling anyone else, the criticism, the chastising, the people judging him and them. He could hear the words of ‘why not just pick one person to date’, it was the most logical thing, just pick the one you have the most feelings for and be done with it. But Tsukishima didn’t think that would work for the four of them, it was rare, and a bit strange, but they made it work, they didn’t feel perfect or whole unless all of them were together, and that’s just how it was, there was no changing that. It was unconventional, but it worked.

Tsukishima got up off the bed, feeling the sleep vanish from his eyes as he made his way over to the doorway where Bokuto and Kuroo stood. Bokuto smirked at him, resting his arm on the frame of the door next to him, holding it at eye level with Tsukishima. It was like he was saying ‘you can’t pass until you kiss me’, not that Tsukishima was going to pass up an opportunity like that anyways.

He leaned forward, tilting his head to the side and being mindful of his glasses. Bokuto always had been a bit of an excited kisser, there was nothing stopping him from instantly commanding Tsukishima’s tongue to follow his own. Bokuto was rough around the edges, very passionate and very needy, he liked being dominant but he also liked being told what to do in these situations. He liked it when Tsukishima intertwined their fingers together, squeezing their hands as he could feel the muscles in Bokuto flexing, and the way Bokuto liked to bite down as his lower lip as they departed, it almost made Tsukishima feel sad as he pulled away, smirking back at Bokuto as if he was asking him ‘satisfied?’. Bokuto always did like to make sure whoever he kissed was wanting more whenever it was over, he liked knowing that the person he was kissing could only feel a certain way because of him, this way.

“Dinner’s ready.” Last was Akaashi, who was walking to where everyone else was, he was the quietest out of all of them, but the most responsible. He wouldn’t say anything to you unless you were alone, he didn’t want you to feel awkward, but he wanted to make sure that everyone in this relationship felt important and appreciated. 

Tsukishima tried to look down the hallway, towards the kitchen and dining area, though their apartment didn’t really have much of a dining area, it went straight from the kitchen to the living room. There was a small wooden table with four chairs that could be considered a ‘dining area’ that was up against the wall, but that was it. It was rather small, and given how much Kuroo and Bokuto eat, there was no way that more than two people could even fit at that table. They told Tsukishima through text messages that most of the time they end up eating in the living room, just to have enough space for everyone. Of course, Bokuto and Kuroo are naturally very messy, and it ends with a slightly frustrated Akaashi having to clean the floor after dinner because food got everywhere. It got Tsukishima thinking that maybe since there’s four of them now that they should invest in a larger dining room table, it seemed like the obvious solution. And Akaashi would agree when he would bring up in the group chat.

“What are we having? I’m starved.” Kuroo spoke again, walking past everyone and making his way into the kitchen. 

Tsukishima would never admit it himself, but he too was hungry, and he was notorious for hardly eating at all. Back at the training camp, Bokuto and Kuroo had to practically follow him around and nag him to get him to eat more. and throughout all their time apart, they would send Tsukishima various text messages to remind him to eat properly. They would always say ‘your boyfriends are worried that you’ll pass out’. Of course, that still didn’t work, but sometimes Tsukishima would force down an extra bite or two just to please them.

“I thought we should have something simple tonight, since Tsukishima can be with us from now on, so we made homemade pizza and breadsticks, and strawberry cake for dessert.” Akaashi smiled over towards Tsukishima, knowing that strawberry cake was his favorite. You could actually probably put strawberries on anything and Tsukishima would eat it. He wasn’t even sure if all that food would go well together, but he was willing to give it a try, especially since Bokuto and Akaashi made it. Maybe if they cooked all of his meals, then he would actually eat more.

Bokuto and Kuroo both walked merrily into the kitchen, as Akaashi and Tsukishima locked eyes for what felt like an obscene amount of time. He knew what was happening, but he still couldn’t prepare himself for it, there was no real way to prepare yourself for when Akaashi kisses you.

He was a lot different than Bokuto and Kuroo, he was a lot more experienced than the two of them. He would gently hold Tsukishima’s face in place, letting his thumb caress his chin and his fingers his cheek. His nails were slightly sharp, and his fingers slightly long and slender, but yet just as soft. It almost felt like he was massaging his face. His lips were smooth and he ran his tongue over Tsukishima’s gently. Akaashi was well aware that Tsukishima was inexperienced, but he never did seem to mind that. He didn’t push him, never made him feel like he was doing something that he didn’t want to do, he always met him right where he stood. That was always what was nice about Akaashi, he was the sensible one, he gave the most advice and cared the most.

Akaashi also paid super close attention to what was going on around him, he paid close attention to Tsukishima’s movements, as well as what Bokuto and Kuroo were doing, making sure they weren’t coming this way. Tsukishima always felt so comfortable whenever he kissed him. And he knew that the moment he would open his eyes that it would stop. Akaashi always knew when to stop, like he could sense the very second Tsukishima would pull away and come up for a breath. It was almost admiring at how in tune he was to everything. Tsukishima had nothing to offer any of them, but they still wanted him, even after what felt like a full year of being apart. He just needed the perfect opportunity to give them something in return. If only he could do something for them the way they all did something for him.

“Let’s go eat.” Akaashi spoke as their lips departed, he still kept his hand on Tsukishima’s face, lightly stroking his skin. And all Tsukishima could do in return was nod as they made their way over to their boyfriends, all smiling for dinner.

 

Dinner was great, it was more than great, it felt like it was the first meal they had been able to eat together in months, which was probably true. It was also the first meal where Tsukishima could even recall where he ate everything off his plate. It was just pizza and breadsticks, so it wasn’t like it was any sort of balanced meal, but still. Bokuto and Akaashi really were amazing cooks.

They spent the entire dinner having small talk, talking about what time Bokuto’s practice starts next week, when university starts for each of them and what their schedule is, what Kuroo’s hours were this week, and what Tsukishima plans on doing until university starts. Kuroo mentioned they were hiring where he works at, but Akaashi mentioned it could be kind of a hassle to work with someone you live with, you might get tired of them more easily that way, and he was right. Though, Tsukishima was certain he would never get tired of any of them, but working with someone you’re dating might be a bit risky.

Right now, Akaashi was in the kitchen washing dishes, he volunteered to do it tonight, and Tsukishima made them promise they would let him do it tomorrow night. He appreciated being with them, but they kept treating him like they were being too considerate of him, he knew they were just trying to make him feel comfortable, this was his first time living away from home and all, but still. He knew he wasn’t going anywhere, and he wanted to start helping out around here as soon as possible. And by the looks of it, they could use another person who knew what a laundry basket was used for.

Bokuto and Kuroo were still sitting at the table, somehow, they managed to make that small dining table work for tonight after all, they were laughing and telling another story about how Kuroo fell out of the bed again. Kuroo threatened to sleep on the couch tonight as Tsukishima rolled his eyes. They both reached across the table and held his hands in their own, squeezing it lightly and making all of them smile. Akaashi finished with the dishes and walked up behind them, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima and resting his head on his shoulders. Tsukishima smiled some more, leaning his head back as they all waited for one of them to break the silence that had filled the room. Surely enough, it was Bokuto.

“Say Tsukki, now that you’re officially living here, which one of us do you want to take you virginity?”

“My what?” Tsukishima almost coughed, practically falling out of the chair as he listened to those words play back in his mind. Did he hear him right?

“Bokuto…” Akaashi spoke softly, he had an embarrassed look on his face and tone in his voice, it was like he was telling Bokuto that he just said something that he wasn’t supposed to say. Like he was a little kid, and Akaashi was the mother who had to apologize for her child.

“Well, I’m just saying, we’re all a bunch of college boys with relatively high sex drives, this topic was bound to come up eventually.” It was probably a good time to mention now that both Bokuto and Kuroo had been drinking, they chose the option of having ‘classy wine with their classy pizza’ as they called it. Akaashi warned them and told them not to, telling them that they both get very unruly when they’re drunk, of course, they didn’t listen, and he gave Tsukishima a look that said ‘at least you’re responsible’ in the midst of it all.

“Yes, but…” Akaashi trailed, like he was trying to keep tabs on Bokuto, but he had no idea how to finish that sentence.

On the subject of something like that, it wasn’t like Tsukishima hadn’t thought about it. When you love someone, or in this case, when you love more than one someone, it was only common knowledge that you would sometimes have certain thoughts cross your mind. Tsukishima had already kissed them all, extensively. They had all gotten to first and second base within the first week of knowing each other, so it was only natural, and it wasn’t like he considered doing something like this with anybody else.

Nothing much happened out of it, but one night at that same training camp, they all decided to stop and take a rest from their nightly walk back to the rooms. Bokuto was complaining that he wanted to kiss Tsukishima, so he made the first move that night and let him. Like how a lot of things happen, one thing led to another, and all four of them ended up sitting on the grassy ground as the cool night air blew through their hair, kissing each other, feeling each other. That was the first time that Tsukishima had even felt or done something like that. His body was hot and sweating, everywhere they kissed him and every place they touched him felt like it was all on fire. And the way that they kissed his neck and touched him through his clothes made him feel like he might just die if they ever stopped. How could he not think about doing it with one of them after that night?

Not that he had one of them in mind in particular though. Tsukishima just considered it to be one of the thoughts he would keep hidden away, at the time they didn’t get to see each other very often, and he didn’t really want to harp on about something that he knew was never going to happen. He didn’t want to get his hopes up like that, so he just stopped thinking about it, and somehow the thought never returned.

But now that he was here with them, it was entirely possible. He knew that he wanted that, but would it even be possible for them to do that. Could Tsukishima choose so easily like that? Isn’t doing something like this equivalent of parents telling their children which one of them is their favorite? He didn’t think he could just rattle off one of their names so easily.

“So Tsukki, who do you choose?” Bokuto spoke up again, over confidence in his voice with a slight red face from the alcohol. “I would recommend myself, since I’ll be the kindest.” 

That promoted a laugh from Kuroo as he almost fell out of his chair. “Kindest? You? Are you forgetting that I’ve slept with you, Bo?” He was drunk, you could tell and his words were slurred, but they had an almost attractive ring to them as he spoke, like there was a part of his brain that still remained sober. Maybe Tsukishima was just imagining it, but Kuroo almost had a commanding tone in his voice as he spoke, letting him and Bokuto go back to arguing as Tsukishima and Akaashi watched in amusement and confusion.

“Well I took both yours and Akaashi’s first time, it’s only fair I get Tsukki’s too.”

“How is that fair? I kissed him first so it should go to me.”

“Oh, like hell that makes sense. You’ve been hogging Tsukki the whole night.” They went on, and their words got more slurred the longer they spoke, getting to the point where you couldn’t even tell they were actually arguing anymore. 

Tsukishima brought his eyes over to Akaashi, hoping that he had had enough experience dealing with these two to know how to break them up.

“Should we retort?” Tsukishima asked, it felt like he was watching them in almost amusement as Bokuto and Kuroo stood up from the table.

“There will be no end to it if we don’t. but have you thought about it, though?” Akaashi had a calm way as he spoke, even watching their boyfriends almost fight each other, he still seemed level headed. Tsukishima had no choice but to admire something like that.

“Of course, I have.” Tsukishima felt like he wasn’t entirely paying attention anymore, just sort of watching and giving the first answer that came to his head. He knew if they didn’t break it up soon then one of them would be sent to the hospital, probably Kuroo since Bokuto did have him beat in the muscle department.

“So, if you were going to pick, who would it be?”

“Huh?” Tsukishima snapped back into reality, looking up at Akaashi who was still standing over him, leaning up against the chair.

“You don’t have to do it right now, but whenever you’re ready. They’ll be no end to it if don’t say something though. But your answer won’t bother me either way.” Akaashi had a certain glint in his eyes as he spoke, and he could sense both Bokuto and Kuroo start to get tired again as they sat back down at the table. And he could feel all their eyes looking towards him for an answer.

On one hand Kuroo was his first kiss, it could be sort of romantic that way, and he did text the most to Kuroo, since Bokuto and Akaashi did end up going to the same school, it wouldn’t be a lie to say that he knew the most about Kuroo. On the other hand, there was Bokuto, he was the strongest, and also probably the most clingy and needy, he had a certain loving instinct in him though. And if he did take both Kuroo’s and Akaashi’s first times, then he would have experience with the other person being nervous in that type of situation. But then there was also Akaashi, he didn’t say it, but Tsukishima was starting to get the idea that he wanted him to pick him. He seemed like he would be the most gentle, he knew how to kiss Tsukishima to not push him too far, but still get him to do things he might not have considered doing otherwise.

Thinking about it, Tsukishima still wanted to do something for them, he couldn’t cook and he wasn’t nearly as loving as they were, but they still wanted him here, they still wanted him to be a part of all of this, he couldn’t just let something like this go to waste. He knew that he might regret this, but he also knew he might regret not doing this. He had been trying so many new things thanks to all of them, he had become impulsive and losing sleep over not seeing them, he even had friends now because of them. He needed to do something for them, and maybe this was it.

Tsukishima reached his hands out, as if he made up his mind for another time today, like how he made up his mind that he wanted to date all of them, and how he made up his mind that he wanted to move in with them and go to university with them, he wanted to do this with them too.

He leaned his head back, smiling at Akaashi, he reached his hands and held onto Bokuto and Kuroo as they all looked at him curiously, squeezing his hands back as he did so. Maybe this was a crazy idea, and maybe Tsukishima was slowly turning crazy by this point, but if he wanted something and they wanted it too, what was stopping him from going for it? 

Tsukishima spoke softly, letting the words roll off of his tongue without giving it a second thought. “Let me do this for you. I want all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've wanted to write a bokuakakurotsuki fic for some time now, and this just sort of happened. I got this idea and wrote the entirety of this in about four hours this afternoon, so it's probably not very good, but I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
